Crimson Soft Lined Casket.
by The Bud
Summary: Part three of the "Crimson" line. Gambit. Warning: French used.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of Marvel...Please dont sue me! Waaaaaahhhh!  
  
  
Great! Now you've made me cry like a wussy pink baby!  
  
  
  
This is a contenuation of the "Crimson" line I've been late on.  
  
  
  
Gambit fans beware... I have something in mind for this though and  
  
  
  
it doesn't involve wishes on a Dragons.... Er Balls.  
  
  
  
This was partly influenced by one of Dallas' stories... slightly...  
  
  
  
Ok.. The Gambit attitude.... man!  
  
  
Crimson Soft Lined Casket.  
  
  
  
Kurt: Mine friends, we are gathered here today, in the sight of God  
  
  
to remember a man most of us misunderstood.  
  
  
He was a man who fought valintly for what we all believed, to pay for  
  
  
the sins he was so sure he had committed to be inpardonable.  
  
  
I request that in his death, we forgive him as we soon ourselves shall  
  
  
be begging pardon for our own trespasses. I would ask to say the Lords  
  
  
Prayer and then the moment of silence. Rouge has some words she would  
  
  
like to say at the end of the ceremony.  
  
  
  
All: Our Father, hallowed be thy name, Thy kingdom come, thy will be done  
  
  
on Earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day, our daily bread And forgive us  
  
  
  
our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us. Lead us not  
  
  
  
into temptation, but deliver us from evil: For thine is the kingdom,  
  
  
  
and the power and the glory for ever, Amen.   
  
  
  
  
Kurt: In the honour of our missing Team mate and friend, I have spent  
  
  
  
much time to learn this in french. This seemed only right.  
  
  
  
Notre Pere qui es aux cieux que ton nom soit sanctifie; que ton regne  
  
  
  
vienne; que ta volonte soit faite sur la terre comme au ciel donne-nous  
  
  
  
aujourd hui notre pain de ce jour; pardonne nous nos offenses comme nous  
  
  
  
pardonnons aussi a ceux qui nous soumets pas a la tentation mais  
  
  
delivre nous du Mal.  
  
  
Amen.  
  
  
A moment of silence please."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt: Thank you. Rogue, the podium is yours.  
  
  
  
Rogue: Ah'm mighty grateful Yall could be here today. After Remy  
  
  
  
left last month, he said if he wasn't back by this time, We should  
  
  
  
go on with out him. Remy never thought that he ment much to any of us,  
  
  
  
and Ah guess we didn't help much to inprove that. After we lost Scott,  
  
  
  
and nearly Jean, we now face the thought of never seeing Remy again.  
  
  
  
Excuse me while I wipe away Ma tears. It's been a hard time for us  
  
  
  
lately. We are all getting older, and half of us have children. Remy wanted  
  
  
  
to have them. He wasn't a man who could stop his biological urges so who knows  
  
  
  
how many Remy's and Remettes' there are out there, but I know one thing,  
  
  
  
We will always miss the origional. I have a poem prepared for this occasion,  
  
  
  
because there was so much we didn't say that should have been. And now that  
  
  
  
it's too late, all we can hope for is that someone hears this.  
  
  
  
Its called, " We Knew all too Late."  
  
  
  
  
"There is so much you should have told me.  
  
  
  
There is so much I would know.  
  
  
  
Without you here, I'm not sure where to go.  
  
  
  
There is so much you should have said,  
  
  
  
I would have listened too.  
  
  
  
There is so much I didn't understand,  
  
  
  
So much I didn't do.  
  
  
  
we knew all too late,  
  
  
  
After your life was through.  
  
  
  
We should have taken the time to notice,  
  
  
  
We should have taken the time to care,  
  
  
  
because if we had,  
  
  
When we turned around, you would still be there.  
  
  
  
Now is not the place,  
  
  
  
our time together has passes,  
  
  
  
Had you only told us, our time together would have last.  
  
  
  
We left you cold and hungry,  
  
  
  
You left us without a clue,  
  
  
  
How could we know unless you told us,  
  
  
  
All our injustes to you.  
  
  
  
We knew all too late."  
  
  
  
Kurt: Thank you Rogue, that was beautiful. I cannot see a dry eye  
  
  
here today.  
  
  
  
Gambit: Yea, that was real sweet petiete. Clap clap, Clap.  
  
  
  
  
Rogue; Remy! Wa! Wha happened!?  
  
  
  
Gambit walks over smugly to her.  
  
  
  
Gambit: Can't a man be fashonably late to his own funeral?  
  
  
  
Couldn't even wait a week after the deadline o kill me off wi' dose  
  
  
sweet words, ne?  
  
  
  
Rogue: We.. I had tried to contact you! To see if you were ok!  
  
  
  
Gambit; Mebe Gambit no wanna be found! Imagine my surprise buying a beer  
  
  
  
down in New Orleans and findin out I'm dead.  
  
  
  
Rogue: You don't understand!  
  
  
  
Gambit: Shove it! Gambit tired of you! Of all of you! Dat man nearly  
  
  
  
gutted his wife den cheated on her, You steal the souls of whomever ya  
  
  
  
touch and Dat one peg me as the reason you all die. I make one slight  
  
  
  
mistake and you leave me to die on a dead contenent! I don't know  
  
  
  
you anymore.  
  
  
  
Rogue; Remy! Wait!  
  
  
  
Gambit: One more ting b'fer Remy leave, I came to warn you. I been  
  
  
  
hired to do some nasty t'ings to de' X-Men. We ain't friends nomore.  
  
  
  
I warn you to give the children a chance. De deserve it more den  
  
  
  
you people.  
  
  
  
Gambit leaves as quickly as he came.  
  
  
  
Rogue: Remy! softly we're sorry.   
  
  
  
Kurt; what do we do now?  
  
  
  
Rouge: Ah.. Ah just don't know. 


End file.
